Kryptonite
by LoneCat
Summary: Sam became Dean's kryptonite.


Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Supernatural or "Kryptonite" by 3 Doors Down 

Distribution: If you want it, have it, just let me know where it is going

Summary: Sam became Dean's kryptonite. One-shot

Notes: I got this idea while listening to "Kryptonite" by 3 Doors Down. Set after 'Asylum.' I just whipped it off, not sure why so I understand if you flame me.

"You called me strong, you called me weak  
But your secrets I will keep  
You took for granted all the times I  
Never let you down  
You stumbled in and bumped your head, if  
Not for me then you would be dead  
I picked you up and put you back  
On solid ground" – 3 Doors Down: Kryptonite

Dean looked over at Sam. His brother had finally fallen asleep. It was a fitful sleep, though. He kept mumbling something indistinct over and over. Dean wondered what it was, but after tonight he wasn't so sure he wanted to know what was going on in Sam's subconscious mind. The image of Sam standing over him with a gun pointed at Dean's head still sent shivers down Dean's spine. It scared him that Sam hated him that much. No matter how much Sam denied it, it was true. That thought broke Dean's heart just a little bit more.

Dean sighed and raked his hands over his face, before sitting up slowly, mindful of the pain in his chest. When they first got to the motel, all Dean had said was that he was going to get some sleep. He then proceeded to fake being asleep for 3 hours before Sam fell asleep. Dean knew that they would have to work this out eventually, but he needed time to himself first.

He couldn't believe that that's what Sam thought of him. Sure, he followed their dad's orders, so did Sam at one point in his life. Dean was just trying to be a good son. Sam was wrong, he does have a mind of his own. Hell, if he didn't, he wouldn't be alive and neither would Sam.

Dean had saved Sam's butt more times than he could count. More times than he'd like to remember. The memory of the first time Dean saved Sam's life always haunted him. It was the night their mother died, the night their father changed and the night that made sure their lives would never be the same. Dean may have only been four at the time, but he swore then and there to protect Sam with everything he had. He still kept that promise to himself.

Unfortunately (or fortunately, depending on how you look at it), Sam started becoming Dean's raison d'etre, the reason he woke up in the morning, the reason he keeps living. Sam became his whole world. Sam became his kryptonite. Luckily, none of their supernatural opponents had ever put much stock into their bond beyond being brothers, or Sam's life would surely have been threatened much more. Just the thought made Dean's heart clench.

Some days Dean thought his life couldn't get any worse. Well tonight, Sam, his kryptonite, had proven him wrong. He couldn't understand how Sam didn't realize how much Dean did for him. Sure, when it came to acts concerning his brother, Dean could be modest, but didn't Sam remember the things Dean had done for him? Dean had pulled him out of a burning building, twice. He had saved him from a Woman in White, the Hook Man, a Wendigo, Bloody Mary and that thing in their old house that tried to strangle Sam. Did Sam forget that, or did it just mean nothing? Did Dean just mean nothing?

Dean remembered when he had first realized Sam was his kryptonite. Sam was little and had been reading a Superman comic he had borrowed from a friend. After finishing the comic, Sam had concluded that Dean could kick Superman's butt, so Dean was "The Ultimate Superman." He had then proceeded to ask Dean what his kryptonite was. Dean answered with a scoff and "nothing," but he realized then exactly what, or who, his kryptonite was.

Dean sighed and lay back down. He knew that if he couldn't fix this riff between him and Sam, it would destroy him. He resolved himself to the fact that they were going to have to have many chick flick moments, but figured that it was worth it. Now he just had to figure out how to get through it.


End file.
